


What he loves

by miahara



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miahara/pseuds/miahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise likes to spend his mornings with the things that he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he loves

There was something hot on your left cheek, an almost burning sensation. You turn to the other side, trying to savor the cold air. You snuggle against something warm, but you didn’t mind. Warm, was better than hot. Something wraps you at your waist, and you’re pulled even closer towards it.

”..ne.” You hear a voice say, and feel something warm against your cheek.

Groggily, you yawn and squint. Yellow as bright as the sunshine was the first thing you saw. You rub your eyes, forcing them to adjust. You see Kise with his blond hair, golden eyes, grinning. The sun cut through the window shades, allowing his hair to shine even brighter.

"Good morning~ You’re finally awake." He says, slowly stroking your cheek, his gaze unwavering. His palm felt warm against your cheek.

"Were you up long?" You say softly.

"Hmm." His grin grows wider as his hands travel to your hair, tugging gently at the strands.

"Hmm? What’s that supposed to mean?" You raise an eyebrow, grinning yourself.

"I’m not really sure how to answer that kind of question." He chuckles softly and your foreheads touch. He grasps your hand and your fingers entwine. He squeezes your hand and hear him mumble something about their softness. 

"Eh? Why?" You ask as he brings your hand to his lips and kisses your knuckles.

He hums for a moment, before looking straight at you once more. His eyes turn gold under the sunshine. They sparkle as his gaze never leaves yours, unwavering as his thumb skims across your knuckles.

"What?" You ask. A blush creeps up your cheeks, the heat eventually enveloping your entire face.

He smiles and cups your cheeks. He brings your face towards yours and presses his lips onto yours moving slowly, and sweetly. His hands move from your face to your waist and bring you closer towards him. You gasp, and he enters your mouth. A warmth spreads all over your back as his hands strokes it unhurriedly. 

As the kiss deepens, he moves on top of you with his arms resting on your sides. Your hands move up his neck and tangle themselves in his blond hair, bringing him even closer. He breaks away from your lips, as his own move down, nipping at your neck.

"Don’t think kissing me won’t kill my curiosity, Ryota. You still didn’t answer my question." He stops, resting his forehead resting on your collarbone, and chuckles softly.

He paused for a bit. Normally, he was never at a loss for words. Some days, he could be a complete chatterbox, talking away about whatever first pops into his mind. "I was just watching my wife sleep." He mutters. 

Sensing your dissatisfaction, he moves up so your face to face. "What I want to say is, I'm so lucky." He says. Before you can say anything, he presses his lips once more against yours. "Everyday, I wake up and find you here. I almost can’t believe it. Even, with this," he grasps your left hand, and gently kisses your ring finger," I still can’t believe how someone so beautiful married me and can sleep with me every night, even with the fangirls, media, and late nights."

You squeeze his hand and smile. You feel your cheeks have gotten a lot redder with his words.

"R-ryota.." Kise’s modeling career was in full swing now that he was in university. His schedule has gotten a lot tighter and busier since then. You had already graduated while he was in his last year of university.

He strokes your cheek with his thumb and gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek, breaking you from your thoughts. “I love the way my wife blushes, the way her cheeks turn really pink. It makes my wife look so cute.”

His thumb strokes your bottom lip. “I love how red her lips get when we kiss.” He presses his lips against yours, his tongue entering your mouth. Your hands crawl up his back, and your legs wrap around his waist. The kiss becomes more intense with each caress, and you both stop momentarily. “They make me want to kiss my wife more and more. I feel so addicted to her it's like a drug. ”

"I love her hands, too." He takes your hand and presses your palm against his lips. "They're soft to the touch and she can make such beautiful things with them." His kisses travel up your arm. 

"And where is this wife of yours?" You teased. "She might get jealous if she heard you talking like that."

He hums and looks at you."大いいい〜好き, ________-cchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time to ever write anything :> Any feedback, comments or what would be super appreciated!


End file.
